Broken
by Trignifty
Summary: I still didn’t know his name, but I knew that he had salvaged what was left of my life, but at the moment, I didn’t know if I was even capable of living with myself.
1. Prologue

Broken

A Heroes FanFiction

She sat across the table from me, poised, collected. Demanding. Unlike the other prisoners who had been brought in she didn't grovel or beg, she didn't sob or weep or claim that we had made a mistake, rather she bargained with all the coolness of a business man with the deal in the bag. She sat across from me, cuffed hands in her lap, blue eyes meeting my brown ones. For her age she acted suspiciously calm, capable. And she was capable. Like Petrelli, the girl had incredible power, power that would be useful to us and our cause, because as simple as the task had seemed when we set out on it, rounding up and capturing these people with abilities was becoming increasingly difficult.

While many protesters were easily dealt with and silenced, others were smarter, by day following the laws of the government, but by night smuggling the wanted out of the country. Organizations similar to the Underground Railroad of the Civil War had sprung up, and while we were able to track down and deal with the most careless lawbreakers, they had become more cautious, and they had a tool that we didn't; people with extraordinary abilities who used their talents to smuggle their fellows out of the country. Yet what this girl was offering could turn the tide of this fight. She had incredible power, and she knew it or else she wouldn't be here. I leaned back in my chair, contemplating her request.

As soon as she had been captured she had made a request to see me, and as much as part of me wanted to say no, I was curious. This girl had given us particular trouble, eluding us three times before we were finally able to bring her down. And when we finally captured her it was because she had given herself up, come out of the hiding place with hands raised, making the simple statement that 'she was tired of running.' The only person who had given us near as much trouble had been Sylar, who was still on the loose, yet she seemed to have escaped him too, if barely. My eyes strayed across her face to the small, thin scar on her forehead, the tell-tale sign of someone who had barely escaped a Sylar attack.

"Let me get this straight Miss Truscott," I said, setting my hands on the desk in front of me. "You wish to offer us your services in capturing and imprisoning other people with abilities in exchange for?"

"My freedom" She said, calmly, her blue eyes boring into mine.

"Miss Truscott" I said, matching her nonchalant tone, "As a government worker there is no such thing as freedom. You follow orders, even if your beliefs tell you that they are wrong. Your opinions and desires don't matter, and there is always someone higher who you are answerable to."

"I'm merely trying to stay alive, and besides" she said, raising one eyebrow, "all's fair in love and war."

"If you were trying to stay alive" I hissed through gritted teeth, "You shouldn't have turned yourself in."

"I told you before" she repeated, all too calmly, as if _I_ were the prisoner, "I was tired of running, and I'm ready to play this game by my rules."

"The only rules are those created by Mr. Petrelli" I muttered darkly. I looked back up at her. Lillian Truscott. A 23 year old graduate from Pepperdine University in Malibu, California. Normal people of her age were carefree and happy, living like they were in love for the very first time. Not so with this girl. Her blonde hair was cropped short, not for appearances but for practicality, years of running and hiding in the wilds of North America had hardened her appearance so it was impossible to guess that she once might have been a stereotypical California girl at one time in her life. But most startling were her eyes. Dark and brooding, they held the cold edge of someone who had been forced to grow up too quickly. I had seen that look before, for they matched the expression in my daughter's eyes exactly. Once joyous and innocent, Claire had through betrayals, friends' deaths, and an entire slough of experiences I would rather have had her never got through, gone from a little girl to an adult overnight, just like this girl.

For the umpteenth time I cursed Arthur and Angela and the rest of the founders for not having the sense to keep their meddling hands in their pockets, but as was always the case, curiosity and visions of a glorious future had disillusioned them. And brought disaster along with it. For the umpteenth time I cursed Nathan Petrelli and his childish impulses to tattle-tale on whoever had wronged him. And for the umpteenth time I cursed the bargains that I was forced to make to keep my family safe. I didn't like what I was doing, the rounding up of human beings, the holocaust that I was a leader in, and yet a father will go to great lengths to protect those he cares about. And I knew how to take orders, and obey them. However, the rules that governed this organization could be bent for one girl, for while most of his 'minions' didn't know it, the man running this operation should be on the list of the Wanted as well. And she certainly had a good head on her shoulders, not someone who would blow a secret. Besides, if Claire were in this girl's situation I would want whoever was in charge to do the same thing for her.

"Alright," I said, opening the laptop that sat on the desk between us, scrolling through the various government files until I found her name. "You are now Mackenzie Noelle Marsh. You grew up in New York City, and attended West Point Military Academy. Because of your exemplary performance you were selected to become part of this program. You have no abilities, for they are, after all illegal. All your information will be edited and it will be as if Lillian Truscott never existed. Any questions?"

She shook her head, an expression of relief spreading over her face, "No sir."

"Good." I walked around the table and unlocked the cuffs that held her hands.

"I could have gotten those off myself" she muttered, rubbing her wrists.

"I know" I said, watching as she walked to the door. "Good day Miss Marsh."

**So, that was the prologue of my new fanfiction Broken. In case you didn't catch on, this was from the point of view of Noah Bennet. I was in school today when I thought of it. I love the show Heroes, and I'm a closet Disney Channeler, and while the Hannah Montana Universe seemed a bit boring to work with, I really wanted to use Lilly's character. This story is going to take place in the Heroes Universe, however rather than following the lives of Claire or Hiro or Peter it will follow Lilly's journey. I don't know if Miley will be in it, however Oliver will be featured later. I have only seen the first episode of Season 4 of Heroes, so this story may be/become AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or Hannah Montana**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken-Chapter 1

A Heroes Fanfiction

I leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath. Had anyone been passing by at that time, they would probably think that I had just been the witness to a brutal murder, or something equally as horrific. I could only imagine how white my face may be, how totally stunned, even horrified, I looked as I came to terms with the decision I had made. But, there was no one there to see me wrestle with my thoughts except for the Man with the Horn Rimmed glasses. I still didn't know his name, but I knew that he had salvaged what was left of my life, but at the moment, I didn't know if I was even capable of living with myself.

I had turned into the very image of what I found most loathsome; a person who betrays their friends for their own benefit. I'd heard somewhere that 'there is no greater love than this; he who lays his life down for his friends.' As if. I had been weak, and as such I had decided to go through with the desperate plan that had been forming in my head since the first time they had come after me.

I didn't like to think of myself as a coward, and I prided myself on being able to stick things out, and endure the hardships that life had to throw at me. But that was way back when, when life was easy and I was living in a beautiful home in Malibu, California, rather than moving from unknown location to unknown location, attempting to keep a low profile and stay hidden. It was back when I had two amazing friends who kept me grounded and who encouraged me when times got tough. But these days, I hadn't seen either Miley or Oliver for over a year.

What I had told HRG was absolutely true; I was tired of running. I had dealt with so much in the past few months, that I hardly recognized the person who I had become. I had once treasured dreams of becoming a teacher, now, I didn't know if I was going to make it through the night, or if I would wake up to masked men with machine guns, with intents to drug me and take me to a place where I would never be heard from again. Life is hard when you're on the run, and when life is hard, you have to make hard decisions.

There was definitely a time where I would have claimed if I had been put in this situation I would never back down, never give into the enemy, but all that brave talk is worth nothing if you've never had to deal with something like that. I loathed the fact that I had made this choice, but when it's all boiled down we all have a single instinct; survival. And besides, I was scared. I was scared of what would happen if I let them take me away to the secret holding facility. I was terrified that they would kill or hurt me, or even that they would merely lock me in a cell and throw away the key.

We had heard rumors of experimentation, and of other horrors that went on behind the barbed wire and iron gates that concealed the holding facility, however we had next to nothing to back it up. No one who was taken there ever escaped to tell the tale, and no one fighting for our cause knew where the place was located. Except for me, but that didn't count anymore. I was one of the bad guys now. A villain. And a villain of the worst sort, because I was one who should be on the WANTED list.

But, there was no point in reminiscing. I had promised myself that I wouldn't think about my choice or the consequences. I would move on with my life and follow the orders they gave me. I'd hide behind one of those black masks, and no one would know of the animal that Lillian Truscott had become. The Man with the Horn Rimmed Glasses had said that he would get me some real person clothes as well as a pass to get me out of the facility, for there was no chance that a girl in an orange jumpsuit would make it farther than her cell door.

The outfits they dressed the prisoners in didn't exactly blend in.

As if he could read my thoughts, I heard him reenter the room and turned to see him step through the door, carrying a single brief case. "Here's everything you'll need to get out of here, you're to start training tomorrow," He handed me the briefcase, and then left the room once again. Setting the case on my knees, I opened it and began to sort through the contents. There was a wallet with several ID cards, as well as a driver's license and $200 in cash. In addition there was a passport, and several manila folders with packets detailing my 'history.' Opening the passport, I was shocked to see my face staring back at me; however the girl in the picture was almost unrecognizable. A broad smile was spread across her face, and her blue eyes sparkled, her hair was longer, and several pink streaks ran through it. I remembered when Miley talked me into highlighting my hair, I'd thought it was fun for a little while, but had decided to go natural again a few weeks later. I'd leave the crazy hair colors to Lola and her wigs.

I fingered my short hair, bobbed in a cut similar to that which I had worn as Lola Luftnagle, but without the bright neon color choices. Just plain dirty blonde for Lilly Truscott…or now in this case Mackenzie N. Marsh I thought bitterly eyeing the name written beneath my picture. Beneath the various documents, there was a neatly folded business suit, something a bit less conspicuous to get me out of the facility. Unzipping the orange jump suit, I climbed out of it and grabbed the skirt and stepped into it, sliding it up my legs and zipping it up. Grabbing the blouse provided I pulled it over my head, and finally shrugged into the blazer. It wasn't a perfect fit, but it would work for now.

Packing the rest of the items provided into the briefcase, I pulled open the door to the room and stepped through. Waiting on the other side was HRG, who led me through the halls of the building, giving me a basic rundown on how things were run. Soon we left the prison wing of the building and entered the area used by the workers. It seemed strangely normal, innocent. Like any normal office space. Leading me past the computers and tracking devices, the Man with the Horn Rimmed Glasses led me to the exit of the building. "You do realize" he said, pausing at the door, "That there is no going back on a decision like this? And if they _do_ find out about you, you'll be locked away like the rest of them?"

I nodded, understanding by 'finding out about me' he meant my ability. "I do, and I think I can handle it."

"You have no idea the fire you're playing with, Miss Marsh." He said, pulling open the door, and waving me out.

For the first time in months I walked into the civilized world a free person. Or so I thought.

**So…I didn't get any reviews for my prologue, but I'm hoping this chapter will be a bit more successful. Now, I am going to introduce all you readers to my personal muse Athena. Now, Athena lives on reviews, and if she doesn't get enough, my muse will die, which means no more stories. Which really isn't good, so go feed the muse and review!**

**And Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Hannah Montana, any of the characters/plots/ideas that you recognize from either show belong to their respective owner. Anything you don't recognize however, belongs to me.**


End file.
